


Duo's Very Happy Birthday

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Male on male on male, Multi, Sex, Sexy Times, Threesome, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Duo gets birthday sex. Is there a better way to celebrate one's birthday? Duo thinks not.





	Duo's Very Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhysTalCernunnos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTalCernunnos/gifts).



Duo hummed happily as he woke between two warm bodies. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that the sun was high in the sky, signaling that it was at or near noon. He felt warm, calloused hands roaming his body and couldn’t help but arch into them with a moan.

“Good morning, love.” Murmured a silky voice in his ear causing him to shudder with pleasure.

“Happy birthday.” A husky voice said, “Would you like your present?”

Duo nodded and was rewarded with kisses pressed against his neck and back by one of his lovers while the other captured his mouth in a slow, sensual kiss that had his toes curling in pleasure.

“Mmm.” Duo mewled as a calloused hand traced its way down his abs to his cock.

He bucked into the hand that was teasing him with a moan and was rewarded with a chuckle.

“Eager, aren’t you?” One of his lovers said as two lubed fingers pressed against his entrance.

Duo could only nod as those fingers pressed into him, drawing out a guttural moan. He pressed back against the fingers and then into the hand that had finally, finally, started to stroke him. Between the two he quickly approached his orgasm only to be denied as the fingers disappeared along with the hand that had been stroking him. He whimpered in want, in need only to hear his lovers chuckling.

“Come here, love. We’re going to take you at the same time.”

Duo moaned again and let his lover pull him, so he was straddling those firm thighs and hips. He leaned forward so his hands were pressed against a muscular chest as his other lover settled behind them.

His hips were grasped as he was lifted and then pressed down onto one of the two cocks he loved. He groaned, immediately trying to ride that cock only to be held still with just the tip in him as his other lover slowly pressed into him. He cried out, his head thrown back as he writhed against them.

“Shh love. It’ll feel good in a moment.”

He nodded and arched into the hands that were tracing his body. After a few minutes he sunk fully onto the two cocks and gasped as he came almost instantly.

“That’s right pet. We’re going to make you come so many times today.”

Duo moaned eagerly before groaning as a hand came up to grasp his throat. The hand squeezed lightly, and Duo tilted his head back so his lover could kiss him as he rolled his hips, wanting more.

“Please.” Duo begged, “Fuck me.”

“With pleasure.” They said together as they helped him rise before pulling him back down.

‘It was,’ Duo thought, ‘A very happy birthday indeed.’


End file.
